Hot Chocolate Past
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Suzune and Hibari are both back from the future. Sequel to Hot Chocolate Hibari-san. Now it's time for the middle story to begin, what led up Suzune and Hibari being the happy couple they are! Hibari/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there everyone! This is the sequel for hot chocolate! I'm going to start at a few days after Tsuna and the others come back from the future. And Suzune is happy yay! But since the school had break the few days they came back she hasn't made any contact with Hibari till now!**

**Also Also, I hate the show! Stupid Hitman Reborn…it's not releasing new episodes until spring 2011. Oh well…I'll just watch replays…and ogle Hibari and Mukuro…and Bel…heheh Bel…oooo Squalo! Hmmmm who else…well Byakuran…but he's weird… DINO! I could go on forever…and done even get me started on the first generation guardians. Lol wasn't it funny, Lampo=Lambo lol**

_~Suzune's POV~_

I was walking to school today, like normal, except now I had someone following me…I wasn't sure who it was but it was someone. I could feel their eyes on me…and it was uncomfortable…I just wanted to get to school. I was a whole lot safer there. With the mafia on my side I was safe…I still couldn't believe all that was true…Tsuna…who would've thought. I tried to stay in wide open, crowded places as I walked to school incase my stalker tried to make a move…I didn't know who it was…but I was going to be cautious around everyone.

I felt much better once I reached the school gates, I think I mentioned this once before, our school diplomacy committee was corrupt but they were still useful. Hibari-san made sure of that…wait a sec…I felt my face burn, did I just sound proud of Hibari-san… that brought back memories of when I was sent to the future…how the future Hibari-san acted towards me… I placed a hand on my neck…where he had given me countless love bites…and I didn't even bother resisting…was that bad of me.

I couldn't help but look back before I walked into the school grounds…I still had that weird feeling…maybe its nothing…I've been thinking about the Mafia to much. I shook my head and headed towards the class building.

"Good Morning Suzune-chan" Kyoko-chan said when I entered the classroom.

"Good morning" I smiled at her. Tsuna said a awkward hello, Yamamoto waved, and Gokudera grunted. Ahhh my beloved friends.

When class started I paid attention but I still couldn't get my mind off of the future between Hibari-san and myself. How did that happen? The class went by quickly and a lot of hw was assigned, I could practically hear Tsuna-kun's cry of anguish.

_~Rooftop Lunch~_

"I am so dead" Tsuna-kun cried, "The homework is just to hard"

"Tenth let me help you" Gokudera-kun said.

"I could use the help too so we could meet at Tsuna's house" Yamamoto-kun smiled as he ate some of his food.

"I could help" I said, "I'm free after school today, I could come over later"

"Thank you Suzune-chan" Tsuna said, "Maybe I could finally pass the next test"

"No problem" I smiled at him, then I stood up and stretched, "If you'll excuse me for now I have to clean out the music room."

"Bye" Yamamoto said. I waved to them and started on my duty!

I had to pick up the cleaning supplies from an equipment storage outside the gym. I was given a pass to get them so I was on my way. It was pretty quiet outside and peaceful, something I need more of peace. The storage was pretty cluttered, but I managed to find everything I needed. My arms were pretty full when I tried to close the door so it was pretty hard to do so.

"Suzune-san!"

I jumped and dropped everything I was carrying. I looked at the person who startled me and was ready to tell them off…then I saw black jackets and red sleeve slips.

"Kusakabe-san" I said, there were 4 other members behind him. "What's going on?"

"False alarm" the vice president said to the ones behind him, then he looked at me, "You should be careful Suzune-san, a lot of the girls have reported that they feel like they're being followed on the way and from school."

"Oh, okay." I said, "I guess it wouldn't be a surprise to tell you that I've had the same feeling on the way here"

"You too hmm, well don't worry, the disciplinary committee is getting to the bottom of this."

"Work hard" I smiled at them, when they left I let out a deep breath. Well at least I wasn't the only one feeling this, if it's Hibari-san I'm sure he'll figure out who is following everyone. Yeah…Hibari-san. I felt my face burn up as I picked up all the items off the ground and head back to the music room. What am I thinking.

_~ Reception room~_

Hibari sat in his desk chair and looked up at the ceiling, everything that happened in the future was amusing, he knew he had gotten a lot stronger…but that wasn't what was bugging him. It was that herbivore…for 5 years she spent suffering, dying. He looked out the window and saw her, that herbivore that has been taking up room in mind for the past few days. She had her hand over her neck and her face was bright red, that sparked his interest. But he was broken from his train of thought as his office door busted open and 7 or 8 female herbivores busted in…he just looked at them, normally they would be to scared to come in.

"H-Hibari-san, we feel our safety is on the line."

He raised an eyebrow "Hm" before turning to look out the window once again, he managed to see the herbivore take a nervous look behind her.

"On the way to school today we've felt as if we've been watched the whole time, and it's starting to scare a lot of the female students." the older one was a senior, she seemed to be the leader of these herbivores.

"Hm, I suggest you head to class before I bite you to death for crowding" Hibari said glaring at the girls.

The senior looked back at him before leaving and he gave her a small nod, (**Totally out of character but I'm not sure what Hibari would do if people came to him with something wrong. So yeah…I noticed that he doesn't threaten Ryohei-sempai a lot so I think he might have some respect for seniors…or it could just be Ryohei.**)

Someone was threatening the peace at his school and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

-_After School_-

"Those are the reports we've gotten so far." Kusakabe told Hibari. "I've had the security heightened around the school and on the routes that the students take most. Any suspicious person will be stopped for questioning."

"Hm"

Kusakabe knew something was up between his president and Suzune-chan, and he wasn't going to stop it. He actually liked her.

"I saw Suzune-chan during lunch, she was getting supplies from the storage room to clean out the music room. I alerted her to be careful, but it seemed she already had the feeling someone was following her this morning." he watched the reaction of his president intently and was satisfied by the reaction. Hibari turned around and left the room, leaving his vice president smirking after him.

_~Suzune's POV~_

I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was following me…I should've accepted Yamamoto's offer to walk me home…but I told him I would be fine…yeah fine. I had picked up my pace and was sure that it could look like running to others but I just wanted to get home and away from this. The street was deserted and the allies seemed darker than ever. I found myself wishing that Hibari-san was here…I must be really desperate, the atmosphere was killing me.

"Suzune-chan."

I turned around at the sound of my name and almost screamed, some guy dressed in dark clothing stepped out of the shadows. I took off running, I didn't need this. I blindly headed towards any direction, for a few minutes I heard footsteps behind me but they gradually faded.

THUMP

Strong arms held me up and I opened my eyes, I saw menacing blue eyes looking into mine. "H-H-Hibari-san" I threw my arms around him and held onto him tightly. For a few seconds I tried to get my emotions under control, then I realized what the heck I was doing…I was hugging…Hibari Kyouya…the most dangerous person in town… I didn't want to move because it felt comfortable…being in his arms…wait what…I slowly looked up and saw him staring at me…a calculating look on his face. I loosened my grip on him but he tightened his around me. Then he leaned down until his breath was fanning out against my neck. A warm pleasant feeling went through me as he nuzzled his face there…what the heck was I thinking! This is Hibari-san…the same Hibari-san in the future… I felt his lips press against the already healing bite mark, it was going to scar whether I liked it or not…marking me as his forever…then I felt his warm, wet tongue slide across the length of the bite, before he began to suck on it.

"Hi-Hibari-san" I said, his only response was holding me even tighter. If anyone looked it would seem like we were a couple and he was…was…this was exactly what older Hibari did…cornered me…until Kusakabe-san came around…

"You know Herbivore it's not smart to walk in deserted places" he said "Then people can do this to you, and that wouldn't sit well with me"

"But I always go this way" I said.

"Wow, are you arguing with me?"

"N-no"

"Then starting tomorrow take a different route."

"H-hai" I said as he lowered his head again, I felt him kissing along the side of my neck, going higher and higher.

"And I was like no, and she was like-" Hibari-san froze when we heard those female voices, he looked over my shoulder at them. I heard a then gasp in shock before I heard footsteps running away.

I tried to pull away from his embrace but he wouldn't let me. "Now go home Herbivore" he said before letting go of me and jumping over the brick wall. I watched him leave with burning cheeks, I looked behind me and saw no one in sight. What if those girls recognized me and with the rumor of Hibari-san and I being together from a week ago still around…they will automatically assume we're together…I am so dead. I shook my head desperately to get rid of the thoughts…I still have a whole lot of work to do…

_~Tsuna's House~_

"So first you make sure that you have all the numbers on this side, then you can plug in that formula" I told Tsuna pointing at his math homework.

**-Hey readers just real quick I'm going to stop putting san, chan, kun after everyone Suzune is super friends with. But it will still be Hibari-san for now, so yeah just a heads up and vise versa too-**

"I see, this makes so much more sense, thank you Suzune" Tsuna said, looking genially happy.

"I could've done better" I heard Gokudera mumble. I laughed mentally, before I started to help Tsuna, Gokudera was…and it wasn't going so well. I was helping out Yamamoto when I realized Gokudera was making it sound more complicated than it already was so I decided to step in.

"hahaha this is so much fun" Yamamoto said, "There isn't enough time to hang out like this anymore"

"I know what you mean, there's always something coming up" Tsuna sighed.

I looked at Reborn who was staring out the window with his hands behind his back. "Is something wrong Reborn?" I asked

"Hm, don't walk home alone tonight Suzune" he said turning to look at me, "It looks dangerous outside"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You have felt that someone was following you all day right?" he asked.

"really Suzune? Why didn't you tell us?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I heard that I wasn't the only one who was feeling it so I kind of just brushed it off. But on the walk home today I think I saw who was following me"

"Who was it?" Gokudera asked

"I'm not sure, they were dressed in all black, and he knew my name. I ran away from him and I think he followed me for some time but I bumped into Hibari-san and the guy disappeared."

"Hmm" Reborn said, looking like he was in deep thought. "The disciplinary Committee is said to be on the job, but it seems that this isn't just some pervert watching girls."

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think someone is out to get Suzune"

I noticed the atmosphere in the room became serious, "Now, now, you cant be positively sure about that can you reborn?" I said.

"I can" He said, turning to look out the window once again, "It's Tsuna's job to protect his family, so he'll walk you home."

Was this mafia related since he said protect his family, either way I feel relieved, it was scary just walking here to his house, the disciplinary committee were everywhere. "Thank you reborn, Tsuna?"

"I'll pick you up in the mornings!" Gokudera said.

"So are we becoming an escort service for Suzune, then I will walk you home after school" Yamamoto laughed.

I laughed with him, it was moments like this that we were friends, when we showed how much we cared for each other.

"Hello kids" Tsuna's mom said before opening the door, "I brought some snacks" she placed them on the table before leaving, "Don't work to hard"

I'm surprised his mom hasn't been asking questions…but then again she is very accepting…

"But Reborn do you know who it is that's targeting Suzune?" Gokudera asked

"I can't be sure but they seem familiar" He replied, "Just wait for more information"

"Well we should finish up" I told everyone, the atmosphere was turning dark again.

So we finished up our homework and began to clean up. Gokudera and Yamamoto had left and Tsuna invited me over for dinner. I called my mom and let her know of the change of plans, she just laughed and said that was good, now she didn't have to make dinner. Tsuna's mom was always good at cooking, so I enjoyed every little bit of it!

On the walk home there wasn't much to talk about, Tsuna and I had an agreeable silence that left us both time to think…and the only thing my mind would think about was the demon of Namimori…and the way his lips felt on my skin…who knew Hibari-san could be so gentle…but what does this mean? did the prefect like me…or was he just passing time which would be a horrible thing seeing as I already seemed to have developed feelings for him. I think the person to thank for that was the future Hibari-san…why me of all people though, I mean the guy bite me! I looked sideways at Tsuna, what would him and the others think if I did tell them that I might have feelings for their cloud guardian…how would everyone at school react… no way to find out until they actually know right.

"Thank you Tsuna for walking me home" I smiled at him.

"It's fine, I mean it's nice to know you got home safe." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "See you tomorrow!" I watched him disappear around the corner before stepping into my house. My parents were asleep, they usually were by this time, since they worked so early in the morning. The only one awake was my grandmother, she was watching some drama while knitting away like she usually does… I greeted her before heading up to my room. Today was a long day and I needed to calm down…

I picked up my pj's and headed to the bathroom, normal enough right…wrong. When I saw my reflection after taking off my shirt my face was in blazes again. There it was, Hibari-san's love bite right over where he actually bite me. I raised a hand to touch it…and when I did I couldn't stop the smile that came after that…was I liking Hibari-san…impossible…right…?

_~ Tsuna's House~_

"Tsuna, how was the walk home" Reborn asked the future Vongola X.

"I see what you mean. there were more than 4 men following her" Tsuna said. "Who are they Reborn?"

"I'm thinking they're from the Casillo Family"

"But what would the Mafia want with Suzune, you say she's in my family but does she have any worth other than that?"

"You were in the future, she can absorb flames and render them harmless…but that's not all"

"What else is there?"

Reborns hat covered his eyes and his usual blank expression turned dark. "It may have to do with her ancestors."

"Her ancestors?"

"Her grandmother has the same ability as Suzune, so you may call it hereditary. The Casillo family used to own her grandmother until the Vongola family stepped in and released her, she has been under our care for the past 20 years. They think that Suzune is open bait."

"Why? I thought she was with us?"

"You are not officially the Vongola X, so she is free to take."

"Can't we just beat them?"

"That would cause a war we don't want" Reborn said. "For now we have to protect her until the higher ups are alerted."

"Higher ups?"

Reborn smirked "The Varia of course"

Tsuna had a confused look on his face…

"Stupid-Tsuna, the Varia is independent, what they do in their free time has no affect on the Vongola"

"You already called them?"

"They're sending over someone to take care of things"

Tsuna shuddered, it was never a good thing to have Varia over, something was always destroyed.

_~Next Day~_

Like he said Gokudera picked me up from my house and walked me back to school. It was a bit embarrassing with him glaring at anyone who got to close. He was so focused on his job he didn't bother talking to me, so it was a silent walk to school. It seemed the disciplinary committee was also around, standing at every stop keeping watch. I know it was suppose to make us feel safe…but it was still scary.

When we got to school there were more disciplinary members were stationed. Gokudera seemed to relax as we passed the school gates, he seemed to be ignoring the looming delinquents standing around. I wasn't as good at ignoring them as he was, so I felt uneasy with them everywhere. I couldn't help but look around for the one I wanted to see, Hibari-san. He didn't seem to be around…I could feel the disappointment…but I didn't know why…it's not like I wanted to see him…who was I kidding…

"Suzune" Gokudera said.

"yes"

"Wake up!" he growled.

I looked at him and busted out laughing, of course I didn't like Hibari-san, I was still in shock from the whole mafia thing, I just need something like this…heheh right…

"Stupid women" I heard him grumble. I smiled, you just had to love him, well time to get to class.

**If my writing is getting boring sorry…I seem to have a lost touch here…but be brave it will come back once im fully awake or I have hot spicy food in me!**

After school we had the music club so I told Yamamoto to go on ahead…that I would be fine since there were so many disciplinary members around it would be safe for me to get home by myself. He hesitantly agreed and went home. I walked down to the music room where the brand new Grand Piano was…the old one was removed…which was sad for me…but then I remembered that the future Hibari-san had it in his house…did that mean…no he wouldn't do that because the future was changed after that, no way.

The new piano wasn't as…nice as the old one…the old one had personality, but either way it was said to be one of the best money could buy. Hibari-san made sure Akira paid for that, but I still couldn't understand what breaking a old piano would've proven…if he wanted to hurt me there could've been better ways to do so. I was alone today, sempai had his entrance exams to worry about, Kiara and Kita were away for a competition with sensei. And the last member, who rarely shows up wasn't here either, probably slacking off.

I sat down on the seat and prepared the piano to be played, I always started with a warm up of the school song. That was the first song I learned at school, it was basic keys and easy to learn. I'm guessing it was habit that made me play it every time I wanted to do something else. Of course our school anthem wasn't the most favored song by everyone, but I made my own version of it and people seemed to enjoy it.

My fingers moved naturally over the keys and I swayed with music, it felt so nice to be able to do this again. I haven't played the piano until today. I moved onto something harder, it was advanced for someone like me and I tried my best to move my fingers the fastest I could. But I knew I messed up a lot so I stopped and let out a deep breath. I opened up my backpack and took out my notes. I was going to finish up my _'Dreamless Nights' _composition, or try to.

I relaxed and began to play what I had so far, the music was calming and soon I couldn't focus on anything but it.

"Ishishishishishi, what a wonderful sound"

It wasn't weird that someone was in here, people tended to drift towards the music sometimes. I just gave a nod of my head to acknowledge their compliment.

"You could make a lot of money with it." I froze at the voice, the music stopped and I whipped around to look at my guest.

"Hello Suzune-chan ishishishi " the blond said, a giant smile on his face, I couldn't see his eyes due to the fringe.

I knew these people, a while back Tsuna and the others had a run in with them…I think he called them the independent assassination squad…the Varia…but why would they be here…and I going to die.

"We're not here to kill you" the floating…baby said.

"Quite the different" the blond said, doing his weird laugh. "We're here to protect you"

"Protect me…from what?"

"the Casillo family" The baby said.

"Why?"

"They want you, but the Vongola don't want to give up such a valuable asset" the blond said.

I really wasn't really sure what was going on…but I guess these two aren't…going to kill me. I just turned around and continued playing…this was my own escape.

_~ROOFTOP~_

The soothing sounds of the piano drifted to the sleeping prefect up top. He had heard this many times before and knew that when the music stopped that wasn't suppose to happen…the song wasn't over yet. He was fighting the thoughts he had of going down there and finding out why she had stopped but he managed to stop himself. A few minutes later the music continued and he relaxed once again, everything was fine.

**Well there is part umm one! Lol well since I'll be going to school and work and whatnot the updates may be late, but I'll try to get at least one up every week. It's the least I can do. Just review my friends REVIEW! **

**Well well well, Bel and Mammon have showed up! I was going to have Squalo show up but I think it wouldn't have worked out, so Bel and Mammon showed up! YAY! I love BEL! But no, there wont be a side BelxSuzune thing…because Suzune is undeniably in love with Hibari….but she is denying herself…same with Hiabri….if only it was that easy heh. Well lets see this goes.**

**And to clear up the whole her grandma involved with the mafia thing. **

**-her grandma used to 'belong' to the Casillo family (Made Up), meaning she was aware that a lot of dangerous men wanted her for something, mostly experimentation, but before she was experimented on she got on the good side of one of the previous Vongola guardians and they managed to get her under their protection. But her family wasn't. the Casillo family will be the same ones that made her absorb all those flames in 5 years in the future. So yeah heads up! Reborn knows about this so he decided that the best way to stop that from repeating is to get rid of their claim on her. So yeah that's suppose to be the message I was suppose to get out from this part. Hopefully you didn't need this to help you all, seeing as how brilliant you all are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I come again with my pt 2! Who know what will happen in this chapter! Anyway enjoy!**

_**For the first time in history it's going to start raining men! -weather girls**_

**I love that song! It's what im listening to while I write!**

_~Tsuna's house~_

"So the brat lives here?" the one named Bel said, "Ishishishishishi"

"It's not even worth living in" Mammon said.

I tried my best to ignore these two…they were the perfect couple, one was convinced he was a prince and that everything should be up to his standards while the other was obsessed with money…they commented on everything…and wouldn't leave me for a second. Bel said they were orders…but I think he was just doing it to annoy the crap out of me.

"Hello Suzune-chan, oh are these your friends?" Tsuna's mom asked, looking at the two assassins behind me.

"Ah, yes" I smiled at her, "These are my…friends"

Bel put his arm around my shoulders, "The best Ishishishishishi"

"Tsuna's upstairs, I'll bring up some snacks later on okay"

"Thank you" I told her, before we headed up to Tsuna's room.

When I opened the door I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn talking amongst themselves. When they saw me, both Tsuna's and Gokudera's eyes widened. "Glad you could make it, Bel, Mammon" Reborn said to the two.

"The boss sent us to protect the princess" Bel smiled, "So we'll be around"

"This is what Xanxus calls vacation" Mammon said.

"I think we should start on our work" I said, feeling the hostility in the air.

"Yeah" Tsuna said.

It was really awkward, with Mammon and Reborn talking about something in the corner, and Bel laying on Tsuna's bed playing with his knives. I couldn't ignore it and neither could the others, when Tsuna's mom came in with some food the atmosphere got a little better, but once she left it went back to normal.

"This is so hard" Tsuna whined running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ishishishishishi" Bel laughed at him.

"If you're so smart then why don't you do it" Gokudera yelled at the prince.

"Ishishishi maybe I will" he slid off of Tsuna's bed and sat down next to me, then looked at the page we were walking on. His signature smile stretched straight across his face, as he looked…and looked. Then he started laughing, "This is all a bunch of crap" he said as he stood up, then threw some knives at it.

I laughed, he didn't know how to do it "Why did you do that! That was the only one I had!" Tsuna cried.

"Oi you bastard what gave you the right to tear up the Tenths book!" Gokudera yelled at Bel.

"Well it's getting late and my grandma said to come home early today" I said, already feeling the fight that was about to happen.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Suzune" Tsuna said.

I packed up my things and left, Bel followed me, but mammon said he had things to do. Of course on the way back Bel decided he was going to tell me all about his life as a prince. I didn't mind as much until he started talking about how he killed his younger brother and buried him the ground when they were playing outside…not exactly what I wanted to hear at this time.

"These idiots don't know when to give up" Bel said pulling out some knives, "Well it wouldn't be a vacation unless there's some blood shed." I stopped walking and wondered what he was talking about, then I realized that 6 or 7 men were surrounding us.

"Suzune Nakigami, come peacefully or we will take you by force." one of them said, instinctively I stepped closer to Bel, who was still grinning like a madman.

The one who spoke took a step forward but Bel threw at knife at the man. It hit him straight in the heart and he died, instantly…I wasn't sure who I was more scared of now, them or Bel. "Come on, give me something that can make my blood run" Bel said.

"Who are you!"

"You're Prince" Bel said, before jumping in the air and throwing knifes at them. They all fell down dead and I edged away from all the blood that was spilling everywhere. "that wasn't fun at all." Bel mumbled, "Come on princess we should leave before someone see's us."

I silently agreed and began to walk home again, this prince was scary…someone's bound to notice those body. We got home without any more incidents, my grandma welcomed Bel to stay over…without asking any questions. She said my parents were away visiting relatives in Osaka and that they wouldn't be back for a while. I did my nightly routines and went to bed, well I slept on a futon I brought into my room because Bel said a prince shouldn't have to sleep on the floor…yeah prince, how would we live without his guidance.

_~Morning~_

I learned the hard way that Bel was not a morning person, it took a knife grazing my cheek for me to stop trying to wake him up. I just told him I was going to school, then I left. I didn't feel like someone was following me today, but the disciplinary committee was also around so I felt safe. As for my cheek being sliced, I just cleaned it up and put a bandage over it. The wound wasn't deep but it wasn't a light cut either, the prince was more like a Princess…heh I wonder how would like in a dress heheh.

"Herbivore" my heart began pounding when I heard that voice, I looked up to see Hibari-san staring at me.

"Good morning Hibari-san" I said to the prefect.

He said nothing but looked at my cheek, "What happened?"

"Oh this" I touched my cheek out of habit "I was making breakfast and let the knife slip."

"Pathetic" he said.

"Clumsy me" I said, giving a nervous laugh, his glaze was beginning to hurt looking at.

"You are a bad liar herbivore" he said before turning around and walking away.

**I bet you thought he was going to do or say something else huh! Lol, Hibari isn't going to attack her every chance he gets, he has a reputation to uphold!**

I wasn't sure why but I felt a little disappointed…I let out a sigh…this was getting harder to ignore… I made my way to my class.

School was no different, class after class of information given, homework assigned, nothing new. After school was when Bel decided to show up, he met me outside the school gates, a big grin on his face. I was going to a cake festival downtown with Haru and Kyoko, Bel had to go but he said he looked forward to eating some cake. Kyoko and Haru didn't comment on Bel as we went along our merry way, I was a little relieved they didn't ask anything.

The dangerous prince was also a very good shopping partner, not only did he willingly pay for everything he had exquisite taste. Haru and Kyoko seemed to really like him, and there wasn't a real reason for me to hate him either so I had fun too. We were also the safest party at the festival, Bel was very scary when he wanted to be…I guess it's the privileges of being a two faced prince.

After shopping, without an incident we said our goodbyes and headed our own separate directions. I went home with Bel in tow…complaining about he was stuck with us all day when he could've been relaxing.

"You looked like you were having fun" I said.

"Fun…ishishishi, I just let you commoners amuse me for the day" he said.

I laughed, he did like it.

"Bel"

"Where have you been Mammon?" Bel asked the floating baby.

"Working without pay" Mammon said, " I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"I think I've located the base for the Casillo family"

"Ooooo a massacre, how fun." Bel laughed, "Get home safe princess" he said before he and Mammon disappeared.

I let out a sigh and continued walking…this wasn't what I really wanted to hear, but I think the mafia is kill or get killed. Well at least all this will be over and we can relax again, somewhat.

"I'm home" I called out when I got home.

Hearing no reply I assumed no one was home…not until I saw how my living room looked. It was like an tornado just came in and, my eyes landed on the empty wheelchair that my grandma always sat in…she couldn't walk so why would she be…

I saw the message bright and clear, _**"If you want your grandmother back, come to _" **_written on the wall above it. A sudden rush of worry and anger clouded my way of thinking and I took off towards the designated area **(I'm to lazy to pick a place, imagine an abandoned warehouse). **all I wanted to do was find my grandma and see if she was okay. Then I remembered Bel and Mammon…they were heading towards the enemies base to get rid of them, were they already there?

As I got closer to place my mind became calmer…maybe I should call Tsuna. While I ran I reached for my phone…which I didn't have. I'll deal with it later, that's what I thought before I stood at the entrance of the building, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. I couldn't hear anything from outside, so I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Immediately I felt someone roughly grab me and push some wet cloth over my mouth and nose…crap…it was a trap. I could feel my conscious fading away, but I managed to see my grandmother, she was seated in another wheelchair, looking at me sadly.

_**~School, Next day~**_

"It was a trap" Mammon told Reborn, "They knew we were with her so they made a fake base to separate us, when we got back to her house the location was else where, when we got to that location only her grandmother was there, and she told us that she was taken."

"Ishishishishishi, I'm surprised that they even managed to trick us"

"Hm, Tsuna" Reborn said

"Hai"

"As the boss what should you do?"

"Find her of course, who knows what they could be doing to her" Tsuna said. "I'll go get Gokudera and Yamamoto." As the young Vongola boss ran off Bel and Mammon left as well to go collect some information. Reborn knew that if they wanted faster results they needed the help of someone with resources…Hibari Kyouya.

_~Reception Room~_

Hibari enjoyed the peace and quiet of class time, no Herbivore was making any noise and it was easier for him to nap. So when he began to hear footsteps in the hallway he woke up, ready to bite whoever it was to death. He got up and slid the door open, letting it make a loud bang, the herbivores that were making the noise were Tsunayoshi Sawada and his little group.

"Herbivores why aren't you in class." Hibari said.

"Hibari-san this is an emergency" Tsuna said.

"Hm"

"Suzune was kidnapped last night"

Hibari felt his heart give him an unpleasant feeling, he did not like the feeling one bit. How dare someone touch what belonged to him, she was his.

"By?" the prefect asked.

The 3 boys stared at the prefect in disbelief, they knew that something was going on between Suzune and Hibari, but they were shocked about the menacing, almost killing aura they felt flowing out of the prefect.

"B-by the Casillo family" Tsuna said.

Hibari turned around and began to walk back into his office. "Hibari" the baby was standing on his desk. "We don't know where she is, you have the resources to find some clues." the prefect went to his window and opened it before quickly jumping out.

Tsuna and the remaining guardians watched with amazement as the prefect departed.

"I didn't know Hibari cared so much about Suzune" Yamamoto said.

"I cant believe why he would pick Suzune?" Tsuna said, "she's so nice and he's so…"

"The world is a strange place Tenth" Gokudera said, not believing it himself.

"Well we cant let him go by himself" Yamamoto said.

_~Normal POV~_

"I hope you understand why we need you" the middle aged man said. I was in a office, the man sitting across from me was the leader. He had explained to me that my grandmother always belonged to their family, and that I rightfully belonged to them as well. "We will be going back to Italy tomorrow, and you will accompany us."

When I came to, I was in a plain room without any windows but a single door. I had no way to run, because I could hear the guards outside, and I couldn't take on any of them. A while later a man came in, the same one in front of me right now and took me to this office…where he explained that I was going to be researched on for the sake of the family.

"I'm part of the Vongola" I said "They're not going to-"

SLAP

I stared at the floor in shock, my cheek was throbbing, and I felt the tears push themselves forward.

"You are no longer part of the Vongola. You will be marked and made into a Casillo. J, take her to get marked."

Before I even had time to react someone roughly grabbed my arm and began dragging me out the door. I tried to get out of the mans hold but it was no use, he had an iron grip. He dragged me to what looked like a kitchen, standing there was a women, maybe in her late 30's. she was holding something in the fireplace, a metal….stick.

**Lol Suzune is going to be branded! Let me explain. In my mafia version of Hitman Reborn when you are accepted into a family you are given a sign of that family. It could be a tattoo, some jewelry and yes even branding. So when you are accepted as a member you are given that mark. The Vongola will have a tattoo that shows only when you shine a dying will flame on it, and it doesn't hurt to get it. The Casillo, well they have a tattoo as well but only for their forced members do they brand them. This shows that the person with it belongs to them, and they had no choice in the matter. So if she gets the brand, she will become a Casillo family member, the only way to stop is for the families to fight over the person. So you can see where this is going. Anyway back to the story!**

I stared at the metal rod in the ladies hand as the man dragged me closer. I stared fearfully at the women, more tears leaking from my eyes. _'Hibari-san'_

_~You know I'm running out of places to list.~_

"There's nothing you can do anymore Vongola, by now the girl is marked and is ours, by law you cant do anything about her"

Tsuna stared at the man who was in charge, his name was Kabi. They managed to find their hideout with Hibari-san's help, and it wasn't a lot trouble finding the leader.

"What is he talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked, he was in his dying will mode.

"The Mark of the Family" Reborn said. "Once a person is marked by that family they're part of that family till they die"

"She is part of the Vongola" Gokudera said.

"Hm, maybe you should get better Marks. She wasn't part of any family, so we claimed her. J has gone and marked her, so young Vongola I say you leave before you start a family war."

"Reborn" Tsuna didn't take his eyes off the man.

"We can have a customary battle" Reborn said. "One on One…between the two."

"O, you want to have a battle. Then you do know the rules?"

"The rules are the boss cannot be involved." Reborn said "The battle can only be held for 5 minutes. It is held between the one being fought for and the one wanting them."

"Suzune can't fight!" Yamamoto said.

"J"

The Vongola family watched as a man walked into the room, dragging Suzune behind him. They could see her shaking, there was blood on her white uniform near her abdomen. Tsuna could feel the dangerous aura behind him, Hibari-san had seen her.

"If you want to the girl, I get to pick who she fights. The rules are this, if she wins, we keep her. If she looses you can have her. And I pick that one over there, the one that looks like he is ready to kill."

They turned to look at the angry prefect… "Tsuna…she had to fight back or this battle wont count." Reborn said, "Hibari has to fight her seriously."

_~Normal POV~_

I heard what they were saying, I had to fight Hibari-san… I stood up straighter, if it was going to take getting beaten to a pulp to go back home I don't mind. My burning body made me cringe…it wouldn't take long for him to beat me up.

J pushed me forward, knocking me off balance and sending me sprawling into the center. I heard footsteps as Hibari-san walked towards me. I quickly sat up and looked at him, his face was impassive, his Tonfas out.

"Stand up" he said, his voice was cold…sending chills down my spine. I stood up and wrapped my arms around my middle, I was going to die… I looked at Hibari-san, but he showed no sign of stopping…

"Begin" Kabi said, his voice filled with the amusement I'm sure no one felt.

I didn't even notice Hibari-san move until metal hit my head…and all faded to black.

**I'm am so sorry If you are like WTF? Cause I cant believe how I ended up writing all this too…just for that I'll continue on… **

_~Sorry, Sorry, Sorry~_

Kabi stared in shock, he didn't expect the Vongola to actually attack the girl…the cloud guardian was definitely not a man to beat around the bush. He felt a chill go through him as the prefects cold blue eyes looked at him.

"she's mine" the boy said before he picked up the girl and left.

"With this she belongs to the Vongola, touch her again and you will personally deal with me" the Arcobaleno said.

As the Vongola left the room, Kabi's face twisted into a smile. What he wanted from the girl he got, now all he had to do was return the sample to the boss.

Hibari took his herbivore to the hospital, the others followed him, concerned about her wellbeing. The doctors had to do some rush treatment but nothing was serious. She was taken to a private room a few hours later.

"There wasn't a lot of serious injuries. There was a high degree burn on her lower abdomen, where they marked her." Shamal said. "She will wake up with a bit headache, no doubt."

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO SEE SUZUNE-CHAN!" the 5-year old boy ran into the room and tripped over his own two feet, the 10-year bazooka fell out and hit the one person no one would have ever guessed. Hibari…

**This is mostly for one of my friends who is reading this. She brought up that I should have Lambo use the 10 year bazooka on more than Lambo. So I decided why not!**

With a phoof and a lot of pink smoke there stood the 10-year older Hibari-san. He was in a yukata…which was half off…his hair a mess. There was a look in his eye that Shamal recognized as a grin spread across his lips.

"Were you busy Hibari-san?" the doctor grinned.

The future Hibari glared at the man before standing up and rearranging his clothing. He looked at the bed where Suzune was laying and raised and eyebrow.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, a bit shocked at the older mans appearance.

"Sawada" the older prefect said, then his eyes landed on the 5-year old crying, that damn bazooka.

**Lol can you guess what Older Hibari was doing, hehe I am so bad! I'm not going to show you what happened to poor younger Hibari. Lol lets just say there was a whole lot of screaming for those 5 minutes and a very cute blushing HIBARI! A shocked Kusakabe, who busted out laughing at the whole situation! (And no Hibari doesn't see older Suzune naked, she managed to cover up before screaming her lungs out.)**

**Well here you go people. I am sorry if this got off topic and what not but that wasn't my intention. I guess you could say this was a filler? Anyway, I promise part 3 will be better, a whole lot better with more progress between Suzune and Hibari.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my fans! I wanna say you guys are the best, always making me feel so great. Sorry about the part before I know it seems really stupid like it didn't have to happen, or it could've happened in a much better way but my laziness got to me and that was a result of it. Well not to fear for I am here! Anyway I am sure this chapter will make up for it! **

___Normal POV~_

"We'll see you tomorrow Suzune" Kyoko said as all my friends existed out my room. It had been 2 days since I had woken up, I had headaches throughout the day, and the pain in my abdomen was excruciating. I knew that I couldn't cry over something like this when there were so many bad things that could've happened. I hadn't seem Hibari-san ever since I woke up and I didn't deny the fact that I missed him. Even though most of the pain I felt was because of how hard he hit me.

I smiled…before leaning back, I guess I don't really mind. Maybe he hit my head to hard.

"Herbivore"

Now I was even hearing his voice, maybe I'm getting delusional.

**Hey fans! I read some of the reviews and I realized you wanted me to continue with future Hibari. Well nothing happened, Future Hibari couldn't do anything to Suzune because she was unconscious and the 5 minutes passed by fast. But I will explain what younger Hibari did when he returned. Now remember he phoofed in on his older self and Suzune having sex, well almost. Since there wasn't much connection happening and ignore that. Highly inappropriate sorry! But yeah he saw future Suzune and saw her almost naked. I made him go a bit OC when he blushed, but why wouldn't he? **

"Herbivore" I opened my eyes and looked at the very real prefect standing next to my bed.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" I looked at him in shock, what was he doing here?

In his hands he had a bag, I couldn't help but be curious…did the demon of Namimori bring me something. He noticed my gaze and walked forward placing the bag on the hospital table that went across my knees. (**Do you know what I'm talking about, that table the nurses have that they put the food on when the patient is in bed) **I looked at him, then at the bag.

"Well open it" he growled at me.

I flinched a little before I opened up the bag and saw the most cutest thing ever. It was a honey colored hamster type stuffed animal with big cute eyes. I smiled, it was so cute. Then I remembered who gave it to me…Hibari-san…picked this out. I looked at him and saw him watching me with calculating eyes.

"T-thank you Hibari-san" I said "I really like it"

"hmm" he walked over to the side of the bed that was close to the window, he looked at me expectantly. When I figured out what he wanted I got nervous fast, but I did as he silently asked. I moved over a little so he could sit down…except he didn't sit down but laid down next to me, his right side pressed against mine. I couldn't relax at first but then the medicine kicked in and I slowly began to drift off, I remembered that I had picked up the hamster and held it before I…fell…

_~Hibari's POV kind of~_

**I told you I would make up for the nonunderstandable part before! And I will! Just keep on reading.**

The prefect looked over at the girl once he knew she had fallen asleep. The toy he had bought her reminded him of her eyes…so he decided to purchase it. He relaxed next to her warm body and thought about what he saw in the future. Then it was true that his future self had a relationship with the herbivore…he just couldn't understand what would lead him to do that. Why would he bother to associate himself with that weak herbivore. She was soft…maybe he used her as a pillow…images of her exposed skin pushed up to the front of his mind, maybe he also wanted to be warm…images of her swollen lips and just the image of her being ravaged was enough to make his face begin to burn…she was nothing more than a play thing…she belonged to him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, she was nothing more than a weak Herbivore that he had decided would be his. Why did he want her, simple, she was too weak to be a regular herbivore, he was taking pity on her and was going to take her under his wing in exchange for her services. He slid open an eye and looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully the toy he bought her resting on her stomach. She looked like that thing so much…he looked away and closed his eyes. Stupid weak herbivore.

_~Normal POV~_

For the past 2 weeks that I was in the hospital everyone visited me, bringing me homework and food. It was really nice everything they were doing for me, I loved all my friends. And after they left Hibari-san came in and everyday he would bring me a brand new plushie, then he would curl up next to me and fall asleep. This situation I found myself in didn't help me with my confused feelings for him…I liked the way his warm body felt against mine…and I thought his little toys were sweet…I guess he wasn't that bad of a…person…who am I kidding…if I didn't know Hibari-san since the beginning I could probably believe he wasn't that bad…but…I laughed out loud. What a weird thought.

I had 7 toys, the hamster, a penguin, a bear, a bird looked so much like Hibird, a cat, a dog, a hedgehog and a porcupine. They were all soooo adorable with their big eyes! I knew Hibari-san had a thing for cute animals and little children, but I wasn't expecting him to buy dolls.

Well today I was getting out of this place, I didn't hate it…I mean Hibari-san was always here…next to me…he rarely said anything, but it was a comfortable silence…once he helped me with my homework…well he laughed at the answer I gave and said I got it wrong…then he explained how to do it…I was wondering that day if Hibari-san ever drank?

Anyway, I was getting out of here! Yay, now I can start to actually go back to school…I wasn't happy, but there were only 3 days till winter break and I heard, from the music club that we were going to do a musical for the farewell ceremony that day. I would be playing on the piano…the school song, while the principal gave his speech. I couldn't practice, seeing as this was a hospital…but I hadn't played for a while so I needed to practice hard for the next 3 days. It has to be perfect! Since I missed the competition this year. Our group got 3rd place, which I was soooo happy about, we beat so many people who were said to be number one.

"Alright Suzune, the doctor is going to come in and do a simple look over before he signs you off for leave. I understand your grandmother is going to pick you up today?" the nurse said, ignoring the sleeping boy next to me…Hibari-san scared the medical staff into not questioning him…

"Yes" I told her.

"Alright, you're clothing will be returned to you and you will be allowed to change. Please wait while we get all the paper work done" then she left.

I leaned back against the bed and closed my eyes. My head injury was alright now, just a few aches but only when I moved too much. As for my burn, well that was a different story, it still hurt to bend over and everything. The doctors said I needed to air it out for at least and hour a day, meaning I had to stay in cool temperature for an hour without anything covering the burn mark. Preferably in my room…alone. And I had to change the bandages daily…it was still that bad.

When the nurse came in with my clothing she left me alone to change. My bathroom wasn't big enough for me to change without damaging my already damaged body. I looked over at Hibari-san, he was sleeping and facing the other way…I could do this. I took off the hospital gown and slid on my skirt, I then put my shirt on, being careful not to stretch my abdomen muscles. When I finished buttoning up my shirt, which was blood stain free I put on my sweater. Then I sat down on the bed, and waited for the doctor to show up. I looked at Hibari-san through the corner of my eye…I was going to miss this…

~~_School_~~

"Welcome back Suzune" Tsuna said, once we had gotten to class. "How are you feeling"

"Still a little sore, but a whole lot better than before." I smiled at him, then classes started.

When it came time for PE…I was a bit scared about what I had to do. The students and teachers didn't know why I was in the hospital, they just knew I was there…and I didn't bother getting a note to get myself excused from this…luckily I was saved when Kusakabe-san showed up and said something to the teacher, who immediately looked scared.

"Suzune, you're excused from PE" he said.

Then Kusakabe-san walked over to me. "Kyou-san wants to see you on the roof" he said before he walked back into the school building.

I felt my heart beat speed up, I wasn't sure if it was in fear…or excitement. Hibari-san wanted to see me on the roof…but why, did I do something wrong? I don't remember seeing him at all today, oh well maybe he'll tell me once I get there.

So I walked up to the roof where Hibari-san usually was, and no doubt he was there, leaning on the fence, looking out onto the school grounds. When I approached he looked at me with his cold blue eyes…**okay ppl im not sure what color his eyes are…ppl say blue while I think grey…but lets just go with blue since im already writing it that way.** I felt my skin heat up as he looked at me, I fidgeted, I wasn't comfortable with the way he was looking at me.

"Sit down herbivore" he said, his voice as crisp as ever.

I was a bit confused at first, but then listened to him and sat down with my back against the wall. For about 5 minutes he kept his eyes on me, and I kept my anywhere but him. He seemed…different than before, I wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't the same. There was a different feeling around him.

My head snapped up to him when I heard him take a step towards me, he was looking at the ground, not at me. He stopped a few inches away from me, then squatted down.

"Pull up your shirt herbivore" he said. I stared at him in shock…

"W…what?" I asked

He made a growling noise in the back of his throat, that sent weird tingles through me, before he reached out and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. Then he pulled it up, revealing my bandaged abdomen.

"You will be excused from PE" he said, "I'm going to take a nap, don't bother me."

I was to shocked to say anything as he put his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I knew from most the rumors that I heard that Hibari-san didn't like to be disturbed when he was sleeping, so I had to stay still until he woke up so I could leave…I wasn't really sure how I felt about this…strangely I didn't want to move, I just wanted to sta- …no what am I thinking.

I looked at Hibari-san for a minutes before I let out a sigh of surrender. Obviously I couldn't leave now, so I might as well enjo- I mean live with it. I let my head lean back against the wall and let my body relax, the pain medicine I had taken during lunch was getting to me and I fell into a restful sleep.

**~Sorry if its uneventful, but this will be like a rehabilitation chapter for my own enjoyment!~**

When Hibari woke up he noticed that somehow his arms were wrapped around the herbivores waist, and his face buried in her stomach. He didn't pull away when he realized how intimate their positions were because he felt comfortable. He saw no reason to get up. He looked at her sleeping face, her beautiful green eyes were closed, her skin looked pale underneath the sun and her plump rosy lips begging to be ki-

Hibari sat up and ran a hand through his hair, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about a Herbivore. He leaned back and looked at her through the corner of his eye…she was a weak herbivore who belonged to him. If he wanted to kiss her he would, he shouldn't feel like it w-

"Hmmm" he looked back the girl, she was starting to wake up, he quickly stood up and decided to leave, he wasn't going to tolerate any questions from her.

_~Normal POV After School~_

I closed the door to the music room and let out a sigh. Those days without practice really do kill you. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was recently hurt, so if my head injury knocked some skill out of me. It was hard playing the school song…and other songs were unheard of. I had only 1 more day of practice before I have to play it in front of the whole school. I wish I could've stayed and had more practice but student hours after school were over.

When I reached the school gates I turned around and looked back, my eyes traveled to the roof where I knew Hibari-san was. He was always there after school, making sure no one was disturbing his school. I found his commitment to the place very admirable, even if he used such dirty tactics to keep the order around. I didn't catch sight of him on the roof, and with little disappointment I turned around and walked out the school gates. It felt a bit weird walking home by myself. I found myself wanting Bel's company again. He wasn't the greatest person around but he kept me company.

No reason to be sad over it though, only 2 more days till break then its relaxation till the end.

_~2 Days Later~_

"With the ending of my speech I will now introduce the music club that has agreed to play our school song that will end this wonderful year. Enjoy your breaks" as the principal walked off stage I felt myself become a little nervous. I wasn't afraid of the crowd, but I was just nervous. I managed to get back into shape with yesterdays practice. When the curtain was pulled back I saw the faces of my classmates. I took a deep breath and let my fingers move in their normal pattern. The music was peaceful, beautiful…

_~~~~Somewhere ELSE~~~~~_

"Hmm the composition of this blood is amazing, it seems absorbent more than resistant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, a 100%, this is what you need, more samples."

"She is under the protection of the Vongola…officially."

"If your men weren't such idiots I would have the actual experiment in front of me."

"My men have been punished. If it's more blood you want then you will get it. How much more?"

"The actual girl would be helpful, but if its not that then 5 vials."

"Fine. You will get your blood."

_~~~~Who were those people?~~~~~_

"Great job Suzune" Yamamoto said, "You did it perfectly."

"She went off tone around the end" Gokudera mumbled.

"that was good, ignore Gokudera" Kyoko smiled. "It's finally winter break, I cant wait for Christmas"

"I can't either." I smiled. "We're going out to visit our family in the country."

"You're leaving for Christmas?"

"Yeah, my parents said its super important."

"Awww, then you wont be around for Christmas?"

"No, sorry."

Kyoko hugged me, "When are you leaving?"

"in 3 days."

"I'm giving you your present first before you go." she said.

"I need to give you all yours too" I smiled at them.

We said our goodbyes and decided to all meet in 2 days and exchange our gifts.

I made my selection mostly on last minute decisions. Here were my gifts

Tsuna- A hand made sweater, made by my grandma. With the Boss 10 written on the back. I thought it would suit him.

Gokudera- I got him some new bracelets and rings, since he seemed to like the punk look a lot.

Yamamoto- he got a new baseball bat.

Kyoko- a VIP gift card to eat at this cake shop that's suppose to be very good.

Haru- same thing.

Reborn- a Christmas tree costume.

Lambo+I-Pin- Toys! And candy

Bianchi- a cook book

Chrome- some warmer clothing. I knew she didn't have a lot other than the school uniform.

Ken- food

Chiksua- yo-yo's

As I went over the list in my room…my eyes landing on the last name on the list…Hibari-san…I had gotten him a cute phone charm that I made, it was a stuffed yellow bird that looked like Hibird…I know that homemade gifts were kind of stupid and most guys didn't appreciate them but I was just like that. I couldn't think of anything to give to Hibari-san except something I thought was very special. I don't think I'll be able to deliver this by myself…it would be to nerve wrecking…what if he rejected it and never wanted to see me again…

There were so many bad scenarios going on in my head I didn't notice how fast time went by. Eventually it was time to go to bed and boy did I have visual replays of everything bad that could happen when I tried to give my gift to him…maybe I could just leave it in the reception room and hope he got it.

_~~~Next Day~~~_

I looked at the school gates that were wide open, today the school was being cleaned, but it seemed to have ended. I walked up to the front door and found it open. This morning I had decided I was going to just leave it in the reception room and hope he is the one who finds it. It felt weird walking the hallways when no one was around. The farther I walked into the school…the more I began to regret coming here…I mean there was no reason for me to give one to Hibari-san…but I couldn't help but feel guilty…

"Suzune-chan?" I froze, I never thought about what I would do if someone else found me here. I slowly turned around, standing there was Kusakabe-san. "What are you doing here?"

What do I say? Should I tell him I'm here to give Hibari-san a gift…but that would be to embarrassing…

"Kusakabe-san" I said. "I'm just here to..umm…"

I saw him look at the present in my arms, and a smirk formed on his face. "Kyou-san is in the reference room." before I could make any kind of reply he left.

With a bright red face I continued my way to the reference room…so Hibari-san was in there…what now…do I just say here I got you a Christmas gift, please like it…

It got more nerve wrecking when I was standing outside his door, my heart felt like it was going to explode. I raised my hand to knock on the door and found that it was trembling. I swallowed and knocked on the door. There was no reply so I opened the door, and laying on the couch was Hibari-san. I walked inside and looked over him, he had on our school uniform, with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful…it was at times like this you would forget he was the demon of Namimori. I placed the present on the table and was getting ready to leave when I noticed his eyes were open.

Well this was awkward, I stared at him, and he looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say…so naturally I started babbling.

"Since I'm not going to be here for Christmas I thought I should give you your gift before I go and I wasn't sure if you would want it or not so I thought I should just leave it-"

I didn't notice him stand up and walk towards me, I was to busy trying to disappear into the ground. I noticed him standing in front of me…but I was to scared to look up. When he took another step forward I took one back until I was standing in the doorway.

"Look up Herbivore" he said, his voice soft and husky, probably from the sleep.

I was already looking at him…so I think he meant the ceiling…I looked up and green caught my eye…we were under a mistletoe. My eyes widened as I looked back at Hibari-san. I knew my face was burning and my heart was beating furiously.

He leaned forward until his, surprisingly, warm lips connected with mine. I placed my hands on his chest and he responded by pulling me closer. A wave of pleasure went through me that left me warm down to the bone. I wasn't going to admit this to Hibari-san…but his kisses, no matter how rough…felt so good. I wasn't sure if he felt the same, I could never be sure.

"Herbivore" he growled against my lips, "Open your mouth"

I stared at him with wide eyes…"N-nani?"

One of his hands pinched my waist causing me to gasp, and him sticking his tongue into my mouth. It felt weird since I've never done this before, but it felt…nice…when his warm tongue rubbed against mine…

_~Special: Hibari's POV sort of~_

The prefect felt the girl moan and the vibrations made him crave more. Her mouth was so sweet he didn't want to stop. She was so warm and small in his arms, he wanted her to stay that way with him. He didn't want to let go. He bit down on her lip and a gasp escaped her, he mentally smirked, she was all his, and she would only make these noises for him. He picked her off her feet and brought her over to the couch where he laid her down and got on next to her. With his arms wrapped around her warm form he relaxed, inhaling her scent of lavender and cream.

He closed his eyes and welcomed the peaceful sleep that came next, he couldn't keep a smile off his face when he noticed she wasn't squirming to get away from him…except she was relaxing as well.

_~Normal POV few hours later~ _

When I came to I noticed that Hibari-san's body wasn't next to mine. When I sat up I noticed that a certain prefects black jacket was on me. I picked up the jacket and inhaled his scent, it was cool, like a mint almost. I looked at the table and saw my gift was gone. I smiled, he took it. I buried my face into his jacket and let out a girlish giggle. He took it!

With a big smile on my face I put on his jacket and made my way out of the school, unknown to me there were a pair of blue eyes watching my every move, with an arrogant smirk on their owners face.

I walked back home where I finished wrapping the others gifts, and I never took off the jacket…I was positive now…I liked Hibari-san…

_~~Next Day~~_

"Thank you Suzune!" Kyoko and Haru said giving me a bone crushing hug.

We were at Tsuna's house where I gave everyone their gifts. They all seemed to like them so I guess it went great. I had Kyoko promise to deliver Chrome's gifts to her, along with Ken and Chiksua's. I had gotten my gifts as well and I thanked them all for it. I had on Hibari-san's jacket, but I took it off once I got inside the house cause it was warm there. No one seemed to have noticed, so I was a little glad…I wasn't sure how they would all react to this news…

"Suzune, come on Tsuna's mom made some cake!" Haru said.

So we went downstairs and ate. This was what being friends meant, having fun like this.

When it was time for me to go I smiled at everyone and said my final goodbyes. We were leaving first thing tomorrow morning so my mom wanted me back home early.

I put on jacket and began my walk home, today was very eventful, I wouldn't forget this weekend ever.

"Suzune!" I turned around at the sound of my name, when I saw who it was…my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped…

"Y-you.." I said.

**There you have it my readers! I was thinking around the end I should've done this during Christmas time…but I'm sure you all don't want to wait until next month for this so I decided to do this instead. I've already planned on doing something special for Christmas so don't you all worry! There will be more SuzuneXHibari during the holidays!**

**Well yeah! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON THAT SUZUNE RECONDNIZED AND HAD SUCH A REACTION TO!**

**Well tune in next time to find out!**

**Review everyone! I love hearing from you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but that was because I had a writers block for this particular story! Now I'm back, so enjoy!**

"I'm going to miss you so much Suzu-chan." Lussuria said grabbing me in a back-breaking hug.

"Me too." I said to the older man.

Shortly after I left Tsuna's house a few weeks ago I saw Lussuria on the street. He said he was ordered to take me to Italy and have me trained at my ability to absorb flames. I wasn't really sure what it was at the time and wasn't sure if I should listen to him or not…but he said my parents agreed, so I went along. We got on a plane and made our way here.

It felt a bit strange around the beginning because I had no idea what was going on…the place was so strange and the people were even stranger. I had already spent time with Mammon and Bel but the other Varia were different… Levi didn't seem to like me as much but that was understandable I was a stranger wasn't I. Squalo seemed to have taken a liking to my cooking and well 'requested' it every time he was in. Lussuria…well he was like an older sister. And then there was Xanxus…

I've heard from Tsuna about the Varia leader and from what I learned he wasn't the nicest man around. He threw temper tantrums, drank a lot and was very violent…I wasn't sure but every time I saw him…he reminded me of Hibari-san… a more tamer version of him that is. It was a funny was of saying it…but I think…that I missed the prefect…maybe that's why I kept mistaking every bird for Hibird…and seeing him everywhere…

"Yoooo-hoooo Suzu-chan! Are you thinking about your little boy toy?" Lussuria asked

"Wha- what?" I knew my face was blazing red.

"Oh don't assume I didn't notice." he winked, "You've been looking so lovesick it makes me want to nose my way into your head. So tell big sister Lus who is this lucky guy."

Was…it that obvious…so did I really…do I really miss Hibari-san…I guess I do…

"And it was pretty obvious too, I mean that jacket you're wearing I think I remember a certain blood thirsty cloud guardian who had one exactly like that." as my face reddened I could feel the sun general come to his conclusion. "Oh my gosh so it's true! I can't believe it! I mean sure everyone deserves love but this is so cute. You two bring the whole opposites attract to a whole other level."

"I don't think you have it right, we're not….together."

"Then explain why you have his jacket?"

"I was only allowed to borrow it… I was bringing him his Christmas gift and it was cold out so-"

"You are so oblivious! He was being so sweeeeet."

"I doubt it…Hibari-san isn't…sweet." if you don't count the stuffed animals…and him getting me out of PE…

"See even you doubt the sincerity of that fact." he laughed, then winked at me, "You have to update me on your status okay!"

I sighed, there was no point in arguing with the guy…he would just get carried away.

**~ Namimori Middle School~ **

"SHE"S WHERE!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"At the Italian Varia headquarters." Reborn said.

"WHY?" Tsuna asked.

"To start her training as a flame absorber, she's being taught by Xanxus and the other members."

"Well I guess it's okay, Squalo was there too." Yamamoto smiled.

"No way in hell is that okay baseball head" Gokudera snapped at him.

"She will be back tomorrow, so you don't have to worry. It was under the orders of the ninth that she get this training."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A certain cloud guardian watched as students left the school grounds as the sun began to set. He overheard the baby telling the other herbivores about where _his_ Suzune was. His eyes narrowed, his herbivore was weak…which is why he felt no threat from her and found no need to bite her to death. Now that she went off to get training other carnivores ,lesser than himself, will find her a threat…and attack what is his…he wouldn't allow that. _His_ herbivore needed to stay docile and out of the eyes of other carnivores.

A twisted smirk made it's way to his face, he needed to punish Suzune for being absent from school.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Suzune!" I turned to see Tsuna running towards me, Yamamoto and Gokudera after him.

"Good morning Tsuna." I smiled at him.

"Don't good morning us" Gokudera snapped, "You were in Italy!"

"I-"

"How could you go! What if you were hurt or if it was trap!"

"But-"

"And you went to the Varia of all places, what were you thinking."

"Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto said, "All that matters is that Suzune is back safe and sound."

"Yeah." Tsuna said.

"Hmmp, I still think it was stupid." Gokudera said, giving me a glare, which I returned with a weak smile.

"I heard you learned how to absorb flames?" Yamamoto said.

"I learned the basic's from Xanxus-san but he said I have to learn the rest by myself."

"Xanxus…taught you!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He was everything you described him to be." I smiled, "Violent, unpredictable, but he was very passionate."

"Wasn't he." Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." I heard Tsuna mumble.

"So how does it work?" Gokudera asked.

"The flame absorbing?" he nodded, "Well I'm not that sure myself but it's just me accepting the flames into myself. I can't really describe it, it's more of a feel type thing than anything else."

"What did you learn?"

"We should save this for later" Tsuna said, "The bells about to ring, you can tell us during lunch."

"That's a great idea." Yamamoto smiled, "wouldn't want to be late right."

**XxXxXxX Lunch Time (Roof Top) XxXxXxX **

"When the flames come towards me I have to stay calm and let them reach a certain point, then I open up my senses and it just flows in me. For some reason taking in more than one kind of flame at a time really hurts. That's why I couldn't do the actual practice with Xanxus-san, I had to have the other Varia members help me."

"That's right, Xanxus has both sky and storm flames" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, when I take the flames into me it doesn't hurt, I don't know how to describe it…but sometimes if the flame is to intense it stings a little, but Xanxus told me once I get stronger and more used to the process it should become painless."

"How does he know all of this?"

"…I'm not sure, why should he not know?"

"no it's just how would he know…can he also absorb flames…" Tsuna said…

"I think it's fine, come on Suzune we haven't let you touch your food, you can tell us the rest later, let's eat now." Yamamoto said, smiling at us.

**XxXxXxX After School ~Music Room~XxXxXxX**

The piano was just as I remembered it, but…I was sad to say but it was nothing compared to the grand piano that resided in Varia HQ. It was by far, the most beautifulest (yes I made the word up! Adopt it! Use it in a sentence) one I've seen and it sounded beautiful. There were many times I found myself playing for hours while my teachers were out on missions. Xanxus rarely left base so I found myself in his company. He drank his whiskey while I played, he usually dosed off and threw glasses at Squalo when he bursted into the room making a racket.

But despite all that…it was nice being back here… I smiled…all that was left was to see my skylark…oh how I missed-…

I felt my face start to warm up…did I just think….my skylark…wait why did I call him a skylark…maybe it was because that's what Lussuria started to call him…I guess it matches him… he was very much like a bird…

"Herbivore."

Have I missed him so much I'm imagining his voice…how nice it is…deep…so masculine…

"Herbivore."

I knew it wasn't my imagination…I had a feeling of deja vu… but I turned around and met the cold blue eyes of Hibari…

"Hibari-san!" I quickly stood up from my seat in front of the piano and bowed to him.

He began to walk slowly towards me, "You missed a day of school."

"I was in Italy, and the time went by so fast."

"You cannot be absent for any reason other than illness, which I doubt you were." he said, now standing a few feet in front of me.

"I…I'm sorry." his tone was full of accusation.

"The reason you left was to train, a herbivore like you shouldn't try to become stronger it will attract more carnivores to you and cause more problems for myself."

"I don't think my training will cause anyone to hurt me…it is harmless."

"Wow, are you trying to go against the rules?" he took a few more steps towards me leaving a few inches between us.

"N-No." one of his arms raised and I instinctively withdrew back which wasn't a smart idea because now I tripped over the seat and was about to hit the keys.

His arm reached out towards me and for a second I thought I was going to be saved…but that's not what happened. He did stop me from hitting the keys, but I found myself pinned up against the side of the wooden case.

"I have to punish you Herbivore." he growled in my ear sending every nerve in my body on edge. His voice was deep and so…dark…

"Hi-Hibari-san…" I wasn't sure what I should say… all that came out was his name…

His face lowered to my neck and his warm breath fanned out against my sensitive skin.

"Tell me, how should I punish you." I didn't answer…mostly because I wasn't sure what to say in this situation and I couldn't produce any decent thoughts with him pressed so intimately up against me…I wasn't even sure if that question was rhetorical or not… "Hmm, let's see, the punishment for missing a day of school is Sunday school, I will write you up and you will attend, do you understand?"

"Ha-hai."

Hibari-san's lips were on my pulse which was giving away how nervous I was. His hands were clutching my arms, mine were resting at my sides. He slowly began to suck at the sensitive skin, every so often his tongue would come out and roughly laps at the area. As my knee's started to weaken his arms wounded around my waist pulling me closer to his body. His kisses trailed upwards until his lips connected with mine.

They moved roughly against mine and I tried to kiss back, but he wasn't giving me any chance so I did what I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. My brain felt so fuzzy and I wasn't sure if it was because of Hibari-san or the lack of air. A few minutes later he took mercy on me and pulled away from my, now swollen, lips and moved back down to my neck. I could feel him sucking at my skin, occasionally biting it with his teeth and licking the sting away. I was jelly in his arms.

(Please Excuse my not interesting description of their little reunion. I'm not that good at this in the mornings, and nights so I'm sorry! Please just make this super mega awesome in your own heads)

"Hi-Hibari-san I-I have your jacket." I breathed out.

"That's another punishment, you were late on returning my possession."

"I had it washed and iro-" I couldn't finish my sentence because his wet tongue licked my earlobe…a moan slipped past my lips and my arms around his neck grew tighter.

"You're really sensitive there herbivore." I could feel the smirk on his lips.

"Suzune-ch…" I looked over Hibari-san's shoulder and saw Kita…the violin player. Hibari-san's face was still buried in my neck and I had a feeling if he pulled back to look at him what happened next wouldn't be so pretty so what I did next was to prevent Hibari-san from pulling away…it had nothing to do with me wanting him to be near me. I tightened my arms around his neck and he responded by lightly biting my ear. "I- I'll come back later." then he ran out of the room…why didn't Hibari-san lock the door, or at least have one of his members stand guard

"Hibari-san" I let my arms fall from around his neck to his chest where I gave him a push. At first he didn't budge, not even a centimeter. But when I pushed again he growled but pulled away.

"Sunday at 8, don't be late." then he turned around and left.

I put a hand on my heart that was throbbing painfully…I guess I really liked him…maybe that explains why I don't seem to mind him doing what he…did a moment before. I looked at his form as he retreated through the door, a small smile appearing on my face, he was mine.

**Shorter than most, but this one was all I could come up with. Review! I noticed this story doesn't have that many, and I would like some feedback. And I was thinking, logically that is, which is never a good thing for me with my fanfics because then I make things way to difficult for me. Anyway what I was trying to say was their ages. In the show and manga I think they start out at 15, but Hibari is 16, Suzune is 15 as well…okay then…that makes sense…XD I didn't look this up from the beginning so I was like it would be weird if they were 14 and what not…but then again teens at any age are giant perverts…**

**God my rambles are getting weird…must be the jet lag. Anyway **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
